Terrifically Tina/Credits
Here are the credits for Terrifically Tina. Opening Credits Lantern Entertainment presents In association with NicThic Productions and Blue Light Films A Prana Studios production TERRIFICALLY TINA Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Written and Directed by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Co-Written by James Sharp Amanda Wilcox Catherine Woard Produced by Miranda Rivera, p.g.a. Harold Ruiz, p.g.a. Executive Producers Milos Brajovic Karan Johar Faye Massey Andy Mitchell Lori Townsend Musical Score by Geoff Zanelli Film Editing by Shannon Stein Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Robert McGee, C.S.A. Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! Story Coming soon! Visual Development Coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Prana Studios Crew Visual Effects and CG Animation by Prana Studios, Inc. Visual Effects Supervisors Samir Hoon Arudra Jaykar Visual Effects Producer Bhakti Patwardhan Visual Effects Coordinator Vikash Sharma CG Supervisors Jouelle Baracho Prakash D'Cunha Supervising CG Producers Kristin Dornig Arish Fyzee CG Line Producer Aby John Supervising Technical Directors Apurva Shah Matt Derksen Jimmy Gordon Daniel Lindsey Joe Mancewicz Animation Supervisor Shobhit Trivedi CG Sequence Supervisors Ramesh Chinneri Ashwin C. John Himanshu Khatri Kayur Sheth CG Production Manager Amit Ramesh Mishra Asset Build Asset Build Manager Ruchi Shah Asset Build Coordinator Kriti Ahuja Modeling Character Modeling Lead M. Balasubramanian Character Modeling Artists Dinesh Kumar Das Yogesh Mulay V. Rajaguru Set and Prop Modeling Lead Vishal Gaikwad Set and Prop Modeling Artists Kunal Narayan Ingole Lalasaheb Mahajan Ashutosh Mannur Banendu Sundar Meher Nishad Shelar Baburajan M.V. Facial Set-up Facial Set-Up Lead R. Durairaj Facial Set-Up Artist C. Jayavel Surfacing Character Surfacing Lead Muriel Mantri Character Surfacing Artists Swati Laxman Adam Suneel B. Sutar R. Vaithi Ajinkya S. Vartak Set and Prop Surfacing Lead Debarshi Biswas Set and Prop Surfacing Artists Viresh Dhawde Sachin Divkar Tanu Gupta Kiran Hotkar Abhishek Mitra Vinayak More Jatin Nair K. Ravikumar Anshul K. Srivastava Nihar Sutar Mangesh Zagade Surfacing Technical Director Jimmy Machado Rigging Rigging Lead Jaidev Singh Rigging Artists Shreepad Agaskar Abhijeet Gupta Tousip Malik Mallesh N. Rappaditya Roy Robert Sanasam Hair & Fur Hair & Fur Lead Rajeev Jagasia Hair & Fur Artists Vaithilingam Muthiah Haresh Talvanekar Naren N.V. Hair Rigging Artist Mukesh Patil Foilage Foliage Lead Saikat Bhattacharya Foliage Artists Sumanto Bej Bharti Chavan Saikant Dhavale Rintu Halder Sudarshan Havale Kshitij Mahamuni Manmath Matondkar Ujjwal Shirsat Vitesh Suvarna Matte Painting Lead Matte Painter Anup Mitra Matte Painter Vikram Mali Layout Layout Lead Anand R. Pai Layout Artists Ravindra Kachale Frafulla Naik Ashwin Narayanan Deepti Pareek Animation Animation Leads Pushkaraj Bagwe M. Gokulakrishnan B.D.V. Prasad Animators Javed Ansari Nitin Balakrishnan Dharmaraj P. Bande Siddhesh Bhandare Rahul Bhanuse Gokulnath G. Surpur E.G. Tushar Anant Gharat Saumya Goyal Shekhar Gujar Nilesh Shashikant Kadu Sandeep Kalambe Swaraj Kanthikar Nitin Khambalkar Giridharkumar Kotteti Seetharaman Krishnamurthy Harish Kumawat Rohan Mandke Amit Menon Amaresh Mishra Athar Momin Devika Nagarkar Nilesh Naik Nilesh A. Panchal Ravi Panwar Nitesh Parekh Kalpesh Patel Hemant Patil Vinay Patil Richee Pereira Aniket Pitale Nikhil V. Polji Sinu A. Raghavan Shashi Prakash Rai Yogesh Rupani Mahesh M.S. Arshad Saeednoori Santosh Vijay Satavase Stanley Rajesh Selvamani Mahendra S. Sikarwar Chatrasal Singh Hitender Singh Pankaj Sinha Alpesh Solanki Isha Srivastava Haresh Talekar Swapnali Terse Rajeev Vedak Pradeep Kumar Verma Mayur A. Wakale Animation Technical Support Onil Vaidya Animation Production Managers Ashish Thapar Navneet Verma Animation Coordinator Manitha Manohar Nayak Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Leads Rupesh Gosavi Ravi Kanojia Shot Finaling Artists Sahil Arora Sameer Berde Blaise V. Carvalho Amit Ramdas Gadekar Vaibhav Ingole Vivek Laxane Mani Kumar M. Meera Makhecha Abhijeet Misal Arnab K. Mitra Shot Finaling Coordinator Jerry David Simulation Simulation Supervisor Akash Abhishek Karmakar Cloth Simulation Lead Amitkumar Tembhare Cloth Simulation Artists Poorva Adarkar Bapi Modak Vineet Singh Kiran P. Vaidya Monica Sharma Hair Asset & Simulation Technical Director Darshan Jain Hair Simulation Lead Manoj Kumar V. Hair Simulation Co-Lead Shailesh Paiyala Hair Simulation Artists Kailas Avhad Samiran Chakrabarty Priyesh Geete Priyanshu Ghosh Suchandra Ghosh Sanket Kadam Rutuja Kajave Ashish Kakad P. Pavan Kumar Ramkrishna Mishra Paresh K. Mistry Arun Kumawat Osatwal Anik D. Patel Manoj K. Patidar Nikhil Patil Vivekanand Rai Kumar Rohan Nimisha Sethi Technical Animation Lead Sejas Mehta Technical Animation Artists Abhisek Dhar Kaushik Ghosh Rupesh L. Gosavi Rohit Sali Simulation Production Coordinator Urmi Jana Effects Effects Leads Sunil Chatim Kamlesh Parmar Anand Suthar Houdini Effects Technical Director Anand Zaveri Maya Effects Technical Director K.D.Vinoth Khanna Effects Artists Donald M. Almeida Piyush Bairagi Rakesh Bharath Soma Nikhil Chandra Navya Chandran Jigar M. Chauhan Ravi Kumar Chetteti Nikhil Prakash Datir Yogesh S. Dhuri Shuvrodeep Manju Dutta Praveen Babu Ganta Dipti Snehal Gopal Naveen Iype Ananya Jana Shal Joseph Sunil Singh Kalwan Sudheer Kumar Kambhampati Pradeep Kumar Sunil Kumar Rallabhandi Anil Kumar Shreyansh Lunawat Amit I. Matta Daniel Pradeep Muthyala Tamil Arasan P. Praveen Pai Vijay V. Paithankar Hitendra Parmar Manoj Patidar Rahul B. Patil Trishit Pradhan Ghanshyam K. Prasad Sriramakrishna Prasad Rishi Raj Ravindra Rathore Sreenivasa Rao Reddi Omkar Vilas Salvi Praneeth Akarsh Sanka Rohit Satam Ateeq Sheikh Rohan R. Shinde Sudarshan Sonar Arvind Kumar Soni Biswajit Tarafder Effects Production Coordinator Vikash Sharma Lighting & Compositing Technical Project Lead Sachin Shrestha Lighting Leads Radhakrishna B. T. Satish Kumar Viren Shah Rakesh Thota Lighting Co-Lead Tabrez Solkar Senior Lighting Artist Ravi Kumar Sangam Lighting Artists Anshad K. Abu Swati Baranwal Biraj Bora Rajesh Bhalge Amit Choudhary Kishore Chinneri Ankit Chowdhury Santosh Das Utpal Uttam Dhere Rupesh Dattatray Dhere Hitesh Dhruv Josukutty Francis K.V.S.H.N. Gowtham Roshan Ramchandra Ghatkar Harshita Gupta Souparnika Holla Vikas Janrao Ajay Jain Punit Yogesh Joshi Ashwini R. Karkera Vaibhav Kolge Bhushan Khamkar Chaitanya Kshirsagar Vishal Basappa Koli Simiran K. Luggani Safras Mahamood Tushar Mantri Apurva Manke Sourabh Mukherjee Nikhil R. Mistri Kalpana Negi Gobi N. Harsh Krishna Pandey Pranav Pandey Deepak Pangaria Devank P. Pimparkar Ajit Potdar Gaurav A. Rane Atish Ranjan Pravin Rathod Yeshwanth S. Reddy Hemant A. Revdekar Ravikumar M.S. Subrata Saha Ravi Kumar Sangam Ari Naga Santosh Girijashankar Senapati Amitabha Sengupta Ruhul Sheikh Gauri Thakur Nitin Vade Ashwin Venugopal Kottu Yugandhar Lightspeed Technical Director Amiy Shrivastava Compositing Leads Sumeet R. Chavan Abhishek U. Naik Vilas Patkar Compositing Co-Leads Chirag Chauhan Kush Dhir Vinay B. Naik Compositing Artists Santosh Ashok Ayare K. Balasubramanyam Shrirang Shrikant Bhake Avik Chakrabarty Kiran Dwarkanath Chavan Pranil Colaco Navaneeta Das Abhijit Sampatrao Desai Manan Bhadheshkumar Desai Prosanta Dey Ritu Bhutra Dhar Kartheek Dugyala Anthony Fernandes Avirup Ghosh Narendra Reddy Gogireddy Girish Haryani Atul Kangale Gaurav Kapoor Amit Karekar Paras Kawa Manoj Keer Veerendra Kumar Kona Shrikant Korgaonkar Pankaj Kumar Rohit Magdum Anirban Majumdar Santosh Manoharan Abhijeet Misquitta Gopakumar Muraleedharan Nishad Panchal Rishi Pandey Amit Kumar Patel Sachin Patil Renjith I.R. Viral Rathod Rajesh K. Ravi Vishal Rawade Basabendu Madhab Sarkar Purushottam Sarmal Akbar Ali Shamsi Akashdeep Ram Sharma Aditya Mukesh Sharma Deepak Pal Singh Jitendra Kumar Sinha Santoshkumar P. Vasal Lighting & Compositing Manager Michael D'sa Sequence Managers Reshmi Balachandran Chetan Barora Ninaad Juvekar Gurucharan P. Kirtiwar Rendering Rendering Managers Lokesh Mishra Shakti P. Mohanty Abhijit Pimpalkhare Rendering Lead Vipin Shah Rendering Wranglers Satish Babu Palle Mahesh Goud Sandeep Javanjal Prabhu Kokku Arun Kumar Yogesh Londhe Kishore Mandal Ayyapan Nayar Deepak Nirmal Kartik Poojary Sajan Raj Vishal Shelke Sandeep Shinde K.V. Suresh Kumar Sagar Thatikonda Satyaprakash Tripathy Rajendra Yadav Production India Unit Editors Prashant D. Khapre Bhagyesh V. Mhatre Production Management Information System Administrators Jasbir Singh Bhumrah Bharat Shinde Mukhtar Shaikh Production Tracker Bharat Shinde Head of Global Production John McKenna India Unit Production Managers Aby John Nilesh Sardesai Los Angeles Unit Production Manager Victoria Itow-Tsering Additional CG Production Support Nikhil Vijay Bawkar Rahul Khanna Soheb Sayyed India CG Studio Operations Anish Mulani Technology & Development Team Senior CG Technology Manager Arun Nath CG Technology Manager Sachin Shrestha CG Technology Supervisor Bhavik Sukhadia Technology Team Vijay Bikas Ambasta Yogesh Balguri Dheeraj Bhadani Gyandeep Das Devottam Dutta Mahendra Gangaiwar Vikas Jaiswal Akesh Kulmi Rupesh Mandke Sreenathan Nair Durgesh Nayak Mugdha Nimkar Alan Noronha Shashi Patel Navin Patro Amiy Shrivastava Viral Sompura Bhavik Sukhadia Kartikeyan Sundararajan Krishna Thakkar Pushpendra Tiwari Shader Writing and Support Rupesh Mandke Technology Supervisor Jaykar R. A. Technology Managers Suhit Saha Pragya Pathak Technology Coordinator Gauri Khadye Additional Production Support Arushi Dhawan Rajesh V. Prasad Aadesh Singh Head of Information Technology Infrastructure Irfan Khan Managers of Information Technology Infrastructure Mahesh Chaudhary Jagannath Padhy Manager of Storage Resources Gaurang Pandya System Administrators Sachin Bhakare Kunal Desai Salman Desai Ashish Dutt Samir Dutta Viral Gala Madhu Kamble Gilton Kannampuzha Chetan Parmar Sameer Pednekar Wasil Raye Vinal Sah Ameer Shaik Nizam Shaikh Pallavi Shinde Harpreet Singh Jesson Thomas Ritesh Varma Network Administrators Rajkumar Prasad Raju Kalamkar Linux Administrators Dhiraj Deshpande Sachin Devalkar Rajesh Hatiskar Special Thanks P.J. Gunsagar Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Final Part of The Credits Coming soon!